Legendary
by uoduck
Summary: The Legends crash land on a different Earth in a different dimension and meet a few other Legends. OR: How Harrie Potter joins the Legends and falls in love. Female Harry Potter/Sara Lance. Femslash


"Where the fuck are we?" Mick asked, turning to look at Sara and seeing Ray, Amaya, Professor Stein and Jax all with the same bewildered expression on their faces. "Wave Rider malfunctioning again?"

"It isn't malfunctioning," Jax replied, his eyes narrowing before he shrugged and looked around. "It looks like we're in London."

"Yeah, but Gideon said we're clearly not in… our London," Sara said, dropping her hands onto her batons at her belt. They had decided to wear casual clothing out to explore this… not-London, at least until they encountered anyone out to get them. "Nate… see anything you recognize?"

"Yeah. But…"

A flash of light interrupted whatever Nate was about to say and they all stared as people flew on broomsticks above them. They counted three of them, two men and one woman, and watched as they flew through the sky, all casual like.

Sara blinked and turned to look at Amaya, hoping that maybe she would have an explanation. Amaya however looked just as confused as they all did. "Amaya? Anything?"

"No…"

"This London doesn't look at all different than ours," Stein spoke faintly. "Maybe we should follow them and see where they're going."

"You mean follow the people on broomsticks?" Jax questioned, his eyes widening. "What if they're… witches?"

"Witches could be cool," Sara offered, grinning and gesturing for her crew to follow her.

Ray grinned right alongside her and was the first to follow.

* * *

It took them calling the Wave Rider and following the broomstick riding people for them to figure out where they were going. And it blew their minds.

"It's Hogwarts," Ray whispered excitedly, his eyes lit up.

Sara grinned too, taking in the whole castle in front of them. She could see the Forbidden Forest, the Black Lake and the castle… There was the quidditch pitch about a mile out from the castle and her heart flipped in her chest at the thought of falling into the wizarding world. "Hey, did anyone see what the year is?"

"I really prefer the books to the movies, you know," Ray said, as they stopped in front of the castle. "Lot more backstory to everyone."

"Well the movies could only do so much," Professor Stein said, his voice shaking. "We're really… in the wizarding world?"

"It is 2000," Amaya answered, meeting Sara's eyes. "What are you guys talking about? Movies?"

"Harry Potter!" Ray exclaimed. "You don't know about them! I brought the books with me. You can totally read them."

Sara snorted even as she saw people walking towards them. She pressed the button on the Wave Rider's door to shut it and stepped away, walking down the ramp. "Voldemort's dead by now, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He is," Jax said, his eyes narrowing in thought. "Kingsley Shacklebolt should be the Minister of Magic."

Jax's eyes lit up at the thought and Sara breathed a sigh of relief. They had been through a lot in the past few weeks, going back in time to during the Civil War. Perhaps this would be good for her team.

"Who are you people?"

* * *

"You want me to what? Guard someone?"

Sara blinked and looked at Professor Longbottom, the newly made teacher as of a year ago. All the wizards had done double takes at the sight of the Legends, seeing casually dressed muggles walking into their castle. Their presence though had certainly brought up questions of how the hell they could see anything magical.

Sara thought it was due to the Wave Rider and having traveled through time so many times that they had all been affected by it.

"Why the heck not, Sara?" Ray asked, his eyes still wide and bright as he took in the Headmistress's office.

Professor McGonagall stood in front of them, along with Neville Longbottom. It had taken Amaya and Jax and the professor showing what they could do to get them here but she wasn't sure about staying.

"We could use a vacation," Jax said, looking at her and lifting his shoulders in a small shrug. "It'll let me make sure the ship is in complete working order."

"But protecting Harry Potter?"

"There is a presence at work that I am not familiar with," Minerva McGonagall remarked, her lips tightening. "Around Harry. I don't know what it is, I'm afraid."

"But aren't you suppose to know everything?" Ray asked, tilting his head in confusion. "Your Professor Minerva McGonagall."

McGonagall's lips twitched up into a small smile even as she shook her head. "We are human just like yourselves. I do not know everything, Mr Palmer."

Jax snorted and Sara's grin widened.

"I'm used to protecting people," Sara remarked. "I'll do it. Where is… Harry Potter? What are the details of the job?"

Ray smiled wider at the name and Sara didn't know how he was holding it together. They were about to meet The Boy Who Lived, the young man they had read so much about in JK Rowling's novels. To think they had accidentally crash landed on the planet with the wizarding world… Sara's heart skipped a beat at the thought.

"They're over in Diagon Alley after all," Professor McGonagall answered. "I suspect they'll be in the Leaky Cauldron. You can rent rooms if you need them. You'll meet Harry in the morning."

Sara nodded and led the way back out of the office, taking the stairs and the gargoyle two at a time. Amaya looked bewildered as they walked the halls and Sara remembered that the woman had not been alive or around when the books came out. They passed bewildered students and portraits that talked and ghosts and… It was beautiful just the way Sara had imagined it when she had read the novels.

* * *

The Leaky Cauldron was crowded, filled to the brim with people, with wizards and witches, enjoying a Friday night drinking. Chairs floated around easily in the air and over to tables where they were needed. Rags wiped down dirty tables automatically after people left their booths.

The Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, was standing in the center of the pub, talking quietly to a group of men and women. He had everyone's attention and Sara thought she recognized at least a few of them from their book description.

Sara immediately lost track of her team, loosing Jax, Amaya and the professor to the Minister's talk. Mick went over to the bartender and ordered a beer, sitting down on one of the bar seats and keeping an eye on the crowd. Ray walked over to join Mick, grabbing a beer himself and sitting down on another bar seat to watch the magic.

There was a young woman, about Sara's age, who was sitting by herself in the farthest table away from the talk. Her long black hair was spread about her shoulders, half of it in a loose braid. Her green eyes were fixed on Sara, her eyes narrowed. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt, dark green in color and jeans, and she was clearly well muscled.

Sara raised an eyebrow and then winked at the woman, testing the waters. The woman blinked and then hesitantly grinned, her cheeks reddening a little. Sara grinned and strode over, meeting the woman's eyes and gestured to the seat across from her.

"This seat taken?"

The woman shook her head and smiled a little, a hint of mischief in her eyes. "No, no, it's not."

"Don't mind if I do," Sara returned, meeting the woman's smile. "So… with that get up… Slytherin?"

"I could be," the woman offered easily, her lips twitching up into a bemused grin. "You?"

"Neither. But I could Slytherin into your pants."

The woman stared at her and then broke out into quiet, easy laughter. "Never heard that one before."

The woman's voice was dry but Sara could tell she was amused.

"Got plans for the night?" Sara questioned, gesturing with her chin up to one of the rooms. "I got a room for the night."

The woman hesitated before shrugging. "Sure. Why the fuck not."

* * *

The woman pulled her into a kiss as soon as the door shut behind them and Sara groaned, pressing further into the woman's front. She wrapped her arms around the woman and tugged her closer, curling her finger's around the woman's neck.

The woman in front of her shivered and nipped a little biting kiss, her fingers curling around Sara. A hand slipped under Sara's waistband and she shivered with it, the touch jolting her and making that noise in her mind that had been with her since she had been resurrected quiet.

"You done this before?" Sara breathed out, as the woman drew circles into her stomach, lightly trailing her nails over her skin and raising goosebumps.

"I might have had a few enjoyable nights in the dorm," the woman remarked, grinning fondly at a memory and then shrugging. "The war though…"

"You fought in the war? Against Voldemort?"

The woman's lips twitched up into a small grin, a light entering her eyes before she nodded. "Yeah. I did. Nothing special though. You?"

"I'm a nonmagical… woman," Sara replied, shuddering as the woman leaned into mouth at the crook of her neck, pushing her shirt back. Her heart started to race and sweat dripped down her back as the woman pushed her up against the wall. "_Fuck."_

The woman grinned and swallowed up Sara's whine with a heated kiss, slipping her fingers up to cup her breast. Sara tried to pull the woman closer but there was no more space between them, just heat and skin. She traced her fingers down the woman's shirt and under it, tracing smooth skin underneath.

"Nonmagical huh? Then how can you see this?"

"I'm a... time traveler..." Sara croaked out, trailing off as pleasure sparked through her body. Her fingers dug into the wall behind her, dug into the woman's back as she stroked her nipple.

"Oh?"

Sara groaned and leaned into press a kiss to the woman's chin, trailing her tongue down cold but smooth skin. She wanted to get her hands, her tongue on every part of the woman. It was like the bloodlust, the hunger that had come with dying and then being reborn was being quieted by something, by this. "You have cold skin."

"I know," the woman remarked, leaning into suck a mark into Sara's skin, on the crook of her shoulder. And Sara jolted even as a finger trailed down past the waistband of her jeans and smoothed over her underwear, pressing in teasingly to her folds. She whined and desperately tugged the woman up and into a kiss.

The window shutters behind them whistled and blew open, sending cold air blasting into the room. Sara shivered for real this time and the woman rolled her eyes, flicking a wrist before withdrawing both hands. The shutters closed again and Sara swore she felt the magic used, felt the power come from the woman in front of her.

"It's new…" the woman trailed off, smiling at Sara and reaching out a hand to tug her towards the bed. "Care for a bed?"

Sara grinned, meeting the woman's bright green eyes and closed the distance between them.

* * *

Sara woke up to an arm curled about her waist, breasts pushing into her back and she had never felt this rested since… since they had lost Leonard Snart. She slowly blinked awake, stretching out her body and enjoying feeling the ache in her muscles. She could hear sounds below them and hoped that her team wasn't making a mess down there, hoped that they didn't feel abandoned.

This was still new, being Captain of the Wave Rider.

She could hear boots running outside their room and sighed, covering a yawn with her hand.

"Harry Potter! Get your butt out of there!"

Sara flinched and then the words jolted through her, jolting her into wakefulness as she turned around to look at her bed partner. The woman slowly blinked awake, her arm dropping from Sara's side. The scar on her forehead, invisible the night before, drew Sara's eyes almost immediately, making her wonder how the woman had hidden it.

"Yeah! Yeah, Hermione! I'm awake!" The woman… Harry Potter shouted back, now fully awake. "Hold your horses! The world better be ending, Hermione!"

"You… You're Harry Potter?"

"Yeah? Why?"

"You're… You're a girl."

"Last I checked, yeah."

Sara's eyes widened even as the door burst open and Hermione Granger stepped in, her eyes widening at the sight of them.

"Harrie!"

Sara looked at Hermione, her brown bushy hair not in any way, shape or form brushed, and then turned to look at the woman she had had sex with last night.

Harry Potter was a woman and she had just fucked her and been fucked by her.

Harrie stared up at her, her eyes sparking with mischief. "Hermione, she seduced me."

Sara blinked and then grinned, jerking a thumb down at Harry too. "She seduced me too."

Harrie snorted, one of her hands making its way to Sara's thigh.

"Your hands are cold," Sara muttered, laying her hand on top of Harrie's and entwining their fingers. "Professor McGonagall didn't say why."

"Minerva said something about me?" Harrie retorted, sitting up but leaving her fingers with Sara's. "Hermione, did you say something to her?!"

"I… might have," Hermione said, her eyes narrowing.

"Am I in the middle of something?" Sara questioned, her mind still reeling with the idea that she was in bed with Harry Potter, The _Girl_ Who had Lived. "How are you a girl? The books…"

Harrie peered at her, squeezing her hand lightly. "Books?"

Sara felt all the blood in her cheeks leave as she looked at the witch beside her. "Uh… Long story."

Harrie frowned before turning to look down at themselves. "Hermione, care to leave the room until we're both dressed?"

"Yeah, sure. Just don't take too long, Harrie."

Hermione stepped back out and closed the door behind her, leaving Sara alone with Harrie Potter again.

"Soo… White Canary…Sara Lance..." Harrie trailed off, her voice lowering a little bit and her eyes darkening. "Care to share why you lot are here?"

Sara blinked. "You know who I am?"

"Of course. You stink of death," Harrie offered, shrugging. "Almost literally really. But that's a whole other box of worms. What did McGonagall say about me?"

Sara shrugged back as she swung her legs off the bed and stood up, tracing the path of discarded clothes and pulling on her jeans and shirt. "She said there was something… off about you. You' re really Harrie Potter, the Girl Who Lived and not the Boy Who Lived?"

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure."

Sara stared at her and shivered slightly, remembering the woman's cold skin. "You really did die at the Battle of Hogwarts then."

Harrie's eyes narrowed. "How do you know that?"

"How do you know that I died?"

Harrie stared at her. "Call it even for now? I've things to do."

Sara slowly dipped her head in a nod as she stood in front of the bed, her heart beating like a jackrabbit within her chest. She walked to the door, pulling the door open and looking out, checking to see if her team was still in one piece.

"Sara."

She turned to meet bright green eyes.

"That was the best night I've had since the Battle of Hogwarts," Harrie offered, raising an eyebrow. "Sleep included."

Sara dropped her hand to the door knob, watching as one of the tavern employees flicked his wrist on the first floor. Mops and brooms flew up and began to clean by themselves, a bucket poured water onto the floor. She could see Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley standing in one corner, talking.

"It was good for me too," Sara finally spoke, keeping her voice quiet. "My… bloodlust has never been that quiet before."

Harrie's eyes softened and she walked over to stop before Sara, a cloak rising up off one chair and covering her bare shoulders. Harrie Potter stood naked in front of her, except for her cloak, and Sara could see a flicker of a ring on one of her fingers. She wondered where the wand was only to see it tuck itself behind Harrie's left ear, like a regular person would do with a pencil or a pen.

Harrie reached up to up Sara's chin, turning her to meet her eyes. "You died. I wasn't joking when I said you stink of death earlier. It still affects you?"

Sara leaned into the woman's fingers, cold as they were. "It does."

Harrie let out a noise of consideration under her breath. "How did you come back?"

"Long story? Rain check?"

Harrie snorted but nodded as she turned around and began to dress, drawing on jeans and her shirt.

* * *

Harrie stared up at the Wave Rider a few days later, taking in the whole ship that had brought the Legends here. Sara stood before her, her long blonde hair falling down her back. She was wearing her uniform, the White Canary outfit that she had talked of.

She turned to look behind her at Hogwarts, memories flashing through her mind, and then made up her mind. It wasn't like she wouldn't be able to come back.

"Sara?"

Sara turned back to her, raising an eyebrow.

"Take me with you?"

Sara's eyes flashed with heat and she grinned. Harrie smiled and raced up the ramp of the Wave Rider, pulling Sara into a warm kiss. Harrie groaned as Sara wrapped her arms around her, her warmth filling her body easily.

Someone wolf whistled behind them further in the ship and Harrie blinked, pulling back to see Mick Rory, Amaya Jiwe, Jax Jackson, Professor Martin Stein and Ray Palmer all staring at them both.

"Alright Legends, we're going to be traveling with the Girl Who Lived," Sara remarked, straightening up and smiling. "Let's get going."

Harrie raised an eyebrow at the causal way that Sara spoke of her title, still idly wondering how the people in front of her knew so much about her. But that was a problem for another time as she stepped into the ship, hearing door close behind her.

"We got a distress call from Barry back on our Earth," Jax said as they followed Sara onto the command deck.

"Oh? What's wrong this time?" Sara questioned, meeting Harrie's eyes and winking at her.

Harrie smiled, feeling the elder wand hum and warm beneath her fingers.

"Aliens," Jax stated and Ray's eyes lit up.

* * *

"And who's this? She's clearly a newbie," Felicity remarked, gesturing to the black haired woman standing next to Sara. The two women had no personal space between them, their shoulders almost touching.

"New to the team, yeah. New to this whole business, no," Sara remarked, her lips twitching up into a grin. She turned to Oliver, who raised an eyebrow, before turning to look at Felicity. "Everyone, meet Harrie Potter. Harrie Potter, meet everyone else."

Felicity blinked and everyone went silent.

"Wait… Harrie Potter as in… _The _Harrie Potter?" Thea started, her eyes wide. "I… Aren't you supposed to be a boy?"

The woman looked at Thea and then at everyone else, meeting everyone's eyes. "Sara Lance… do you have something to tell me?"

"Are you really the Girl Who Lived then?" Caitlin asked, her eyes widening.

"I prefer Lady Gryffindor," Harrie started, glaring at Sara, who grinned. "Woman Who Conquered. Why does everyone know anything about me here? The fuck is going on?"

"Books! There are books!" Ray exclaimed, smiling widely. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. The Chamber of Secrets. The Prisoner of Azkaban. The Goblet of Fire. The Order of the Phoenix. The Half Blood Prince. And The Deathly Hallows. They're all about you. Or well… another you."

"You're really…" Thea trailed off, seeing Diggle's wide eyes.

"You're really a witch then!" Felicity exclaimed. "This is so cool!"

Harrie sighed, brushing a strand of hair back behind an ear. "Yes. Here. Just so we can sort this out."

Prongs leapt from her fingertips, the blue, translucent deer loped around the big, empty warehouse. Everyone gasped and Felicity's eyes widened.

"BEST TEAM UP EVER!"

"This is either really creepy or really hilarious," Harrie muttered as a portal opened up in the center of the warehouse.

Sara's lips twitched up into a small grin. "Hey, you said you wanted to come along."

"See if I have sex with you again," Harrie retorted, crossing her arms.

Sara laughed and elbowed Harrie, who snorted in amusement. Felicity's eyes went wider and so did everyone else's. Oliver grinned from where he was, his arms crossed as he watched the two women.

Barry and Cisco jumped out of the portal, followed by another woman.

"Rain check on explaining the books?" Sara asked, her eyes narrowing.

"As long as you tell me of how you came back," Harrie whispered, reaching out for her hand and entwining their fingers. "Perhaps I can help with the bloodlust a little."

Sara nodded, swallowed back some emotion and watched as Barry introduced the alien to their group. "You're already helping."

"I'm glad. Thanks for letting me join you guys."


End file.
